Panda Bear
The Panda Bear is a foe and a summon in . They are generally found in the Mystic Woods. It is a member of the Bears enemy group. Appearance The Panda Bear somewhat resembles a normal panda bear, though with a more normalized set of markings. It has black furred legs, a white furred head and back, and has two little rounded black ears. The Panda Bear also has green eyes and a little green leaf on its head. Overview The Panda Bear is the laziest of the bear family, and will not attack the party until the first 1% of its health has been taken off. As such, the party can basically disregard the Panda Bear until they have their buffs in place, and can instead focus on the other foes in the wave. That said, if damaged by a random summon or from a multi-target attack (or if the party specifically has equipment that scares beasts), the Panda Bear will still unleash its frenzy. The Panda Bear specializes in attacks, with all but two of its attacks being partially Bio elemental. As such, it also can fling out status with ease; it can readily attack with both and . To top it off, like other bears the Panda Bear will itself if it takes major damage, and will update its moveset to become more powerful if wounded. The Panda Bear also has some other tricks it can pull off, like a one-time Earth attack and the ability to roll in and attack backup players. Overall, the Panda Bear is a surprisingly strong foe if dealt with carelessly, and should be dealt with after the party has a chance to buff. Panda Bears are only weak to . However, they resists , , and . Panda Bears are notable for being the only foe to drop Bread. Statistics Zero: 1.764% per stack, up to 15.876% Easy: 3.528% / 31.752% Normal: 5.04% / 45.36% Hard/Epic: 3.78% / 34.02% |Poison&VirusDamage=Zero: 0.42% per stack, up to 3.78% Easy: 0.84% / 7.56% Normal: 1.2% / 10.8% Hard/Epic: 0.9% / 8.1% Zero: 0.84% per stack, up to 7.56% Easy: 1.68% / 15.12% Normal: 2.4% / 21.6% Hard/Epic: 1.8% / 16.2% |DoomDamage=Zero/Easy/Normal: 10% Hard/Epic: 7.5% |RegenDamage=Zero/Easy/Normal: -13.(3)% Hard/Epic: -10% |item1name = An Herb |item1chance = 100% |item2name = Leather |item2chance = 100% |item3name = Fine Fur |item3chance = 100% |item4name = Razor Claw |item4chance = 20% |item5name = Bread |item5chance = 2% }}Before the v2 update, had 20% Attack and Defence debuff resistance instead. Zero: 0.98% per stack, up to 8.82% Easy: 1.96% / 17.64% Normal: 2.8% / 25.2% Hard/Epic: 2.1% / 18.9% |Poison&VirusDamage=Zero: 0.21% per stack, up to 1.89% Easy: 0.42% / 3.78% Normal: 0.6% / 5.4% Hard/Epic: 0.45% / 4.05% Zero: 0.42% per stack, up to 3.78% Easy: 0.84% / 7.56% Normal: 1.2% / 10.8% Hard/Epic: 0.9% / 8.1% |DoomDamage=Zero/Easy/Normal: 10% Hard/Epic: 7.5% |RegenDamage=Zero/Easy/Normal: -13.(3)% Hard/Epic: -10% |item1name = An Herb |item1chance = 100% |item2name = Leather |item2chance = 100% |item3name = Fine Fur |item3chance = 100% |item4name = Razor Claw |item4chance = 20% |item5name = Bread |item5chance = 2% }} Attacks and Abilities |StatusChance2 = 33% |StatusStrength2 = 2x |Acc2 = 100% |Crit2 = 10% |RdF2 = 10% |Attack3 = Bamboo |Power3 = 40/2 |Target3 = All |Type3 = Physical |Element3 = Bio |Element%3 = 50% |StatusChance3 = 20% |StatusStrength3 = 2x |StatusIcon3 = |Crit3 = 10% |RdF3 = 10% |Acc3 = 100% |Attack4 = Bamboo Trap |Target4 = Single |Power4 = 70/5 |Type4 = Physical |Element4 = Bio |Element%4 = 50% |StatusIcon4 = |StatusChance4 = 50% |StatusStrength4 = 2x |Acc4 = 100% |Crit4 = 10% |RdF4 = 10% |Attack5 = Dump |Target5 = Single |Power5 = 55/6 |Type5 = Physical |Element5 = Earth |Element%5 = 100% |Acc5 = 100% |Crit5 = 10% |RdF5 = 10% |Notes5 = Gets 15% chance of 1x Virus on Hard or Epic Difficulties. Can't be used with Mature option turned off. |Attack6 = Roll |Target6 = All Backup |Power6 = 28 40 |Type6 = Physical |Element6 = Bio |Element%6 = 20% |Acc6 = 100% |Crit6 = 10% |RdF6 = 10% |Attack7 = Enrage |Target7 = Self |Element7 = None |StatusIcon7 = |StatusStrength7 = 3x |Notes7 = Automatically used when hurt for >25% (>20% on Hard/Epic) of max HP in a single hit. Also gives a 20% Attack and Evade buffs on Hard or Epic difficulties. }} Battle logic Action * ≥99% HP and the players don't have any Beast scaring equipment → Nothing; * If catch score >55, all players are Lovable, and the Bear is not Berserked → Surrender; * If catch score >55 and all players are Lovable → Roll; * If Enrage was triggered this turn; ** If Dump was already used or if Mature is turned off → Body Slam (1/3); *** If Syphoned → Nothing (2/3); *** Otherwise → Bamboo (1/3), Bamboo Trap (1/3); ** Otherwise → Dump; * <79% HP or when Berserked; ** If Dump was already used or if Mature is turned off → Body Slam (4/15), Roll (3/15); *** If Syphoned → Nothing (8/15); *** Otherwise → Bamboo (4/15), Bamboo Trap (4/15); ** Otherwise → Body Slam (1/5), Roll (1/5), Dump (1/5); *** If Syphoned → Nothing (2/5); *** Otherwise → Bamboo (1/5), Bamboo Trap (1/5); * Otherwise → Maul. The Bear will target the last player who attacked them with their attacks. Counter (only if Counter-Attacking Foes is enabled) * 33% → Maul (1/2), Dump (1/2). Additionally, if any front line player has equipment that scares Beasts, the Panda Bear will inflict 1x Berserk on themselves at the start of their turn (this does not take up their action). This also makes them able to act even at full HP (it's specifically the equipment effect and not the Berserk that triggers this, thus inflicting Berserk through other non-damaging means will not cause them to act at ≥99% HP). Summon The foe can be captured to be used as a summon. Visually, it walks into the screen from the left and stomps its foot, casting Bamboo Trap on all foes. |Acc = 150% |Crit = 10% |RdF = 10% }} Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 5 Category:Foes